Human consumption of paper products creates devastating effects on the forests in the United States and other countries, and contributes to the rapid growth of increasingly unmanageable landfills.
For example, the excessive use of paper products, such as multi-ply rolled toilet paper, can create serious plumbing problems affecting municipal sewage systems, drainpipes, and/or septic tanks. Using single ply rolled paper products is a simple solution to the associated stress that is placed on septic and sewage systems by multi-ply paper products.